Old Habits Die hard
by Mrs Big-Pile-of-Dust
Summary: Set durring Crush. Spike choses Drusilla instead of Buffy. Written by two authors, dru and spike POVs
1. Default Chapter

She told me that the ocean was loosing its bite. That it would no longer thrash and cause such a beautiful symphony of pain. I told her not to speak of such things. She's a bad little girl who doesn't deserve the good things I do for her. But then I hear whispers. Quiet little whispers of pain and death and then all is right again with my Edith. Then I take her into my arms and cradle her and tell her that mummy's going to prove her wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The train makes such awful music. It screams to me about life. I don't like life. It doesn't sit well in my stomach. Makes me rumble. But then I think of all the pretty lives I've taken.the lives I made end. They all called to me through the stars. I remember when I first saw my ocean.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 1880-London, England  
  
I was watching grandmummy after she'd eaten, looking tragic, like spoiled milk.  
  
"So beautiful. Not a blemish, not a freckle. Perhaps we should have preserved that beauty for eternity," she said. I thought he was nasty, tasted like cinders, burning down my throat.  
  
"Still he won't know age," Daddy said. Oh but he will, he'll grow old in heaven where good boys and girls go. He'll grow and grow and grow just like a beanstalk. Higher and higher till he touches the sky.  
  
"No, but he'll rot. Seems a pity."  
  
"I could hop into him, like I did the ocean," I said. I love ocean, screaming of death and glory. Like me. I scream to the stars.  
  
"Of course you could," replied Darla.  
  
"I'm full and warm, yet all alone." I have no one to play with in the dull hours, no one to help me sing.  
  
"That's not true, precious. You've got us." That was my daddy that time. Sweet Angelus. We used to make the skies bleed. But then the redness faded into an awful pink. I don't like pink. It talks of mummies and daughters happily ever after.  
  
"Not in the least. You won't have me just a little bit," I said. Its true, I'm all alone in the dull dark nights, crying like a little lamb whose lost it family.  
  
"All you have to do is ask," said Darla.  
  
"No. His head's too full of you grandmother."  
  
"Stop calling me that," she said.  
  
"Don't be cross. I could be your mummy."  
  
"Well, if your lonely, Dru, why don't you make yourself a playmate?" What a grand idea! I knew I loved my daddy for making such good ideas.  
  
"I could. I could pick the wisest and bravest knight in all the land- and make him mine forever with a kiss."  
  
~~  
  
Then it happened. A beautiful man bumped into our little family. I remember he dropped his little book with all the tears and he picked it up. "You, watch where you're going!" Then he stumbled on into an alley, an alley that spoke of such lovely dreadful things. It spoke to me about the future, about things that would change forever.  
  
"Or you could just take the first drooling idiot that comes along," Darla said.  
  
"You think she'll find a good one?" Angelus said, laughing.  
  
"I found you," she replied.  
  
Then they walked on but I kept looking at that man who went into the alley. His eyes, they were like the ocean, angry and terrible. I followed him into that alley and I did what the stars whispered to me. I made him my brave knight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A crying child brings me out of my reverie. It was such a beautiful night. I found my dear William, my ocean, my dark knight. He stayed with me for years, until that nasty slayer filled his head will such naughty thoughts. But that's why I'm going to see him. I can feel my tummy rumbling. Its time for my supper. I always liked children; they tasted so pure, like peaches right a harvest. Yes, it is time for my supper. 


	2. Other Things

Other Things  
  
I make my way into the newly reopened Bronze with exactly one thing on my mind: her. The slayer. The bane of my existence. Can't bloody stand her is what it is. Her and the bloody Scoobies, bugger 'em all with their self righteousness and superhero tendencies, it's enough to drive a vamp insane it is. The slayer's the worst, strutting around like she owns all of Sunnyhell, I'd like to show her a thing or two if I got this sodding chip out of my head, put her in her place, in fact there are a lot of other things I'd like to show the slayer.  
  
Bad vampire! Don't think of the slayer that way, she's my natural enemy, the little girl I've spent a lot o time trying to kill. The girl that put me in a wheel chair a while back. Filthy sodding human. God she's beautiful, I've just spotted her, sitting all alone at a table, watchin' her chums all off with their lovers.  
  
"Bleedin crime it is," I offer conversation casually as I sit down beside her. "Jackin' up the price to pay for this stink hole. Not my fault insurance doesn't cover act of troll." I wonder if she's noticed that I dressed nicely for her tonight, more human like. Not that I want to resemble captain cardboard, not that I want her to see me as a man, not that I even did it for her really. I just wonder if she'll notice - if she'll like it?  
  
"Gee maybe it's time you found a new place to patronize," God I love it when she talks to me.  
  
"I've half a mind to! Especially since the flowering onion got remodeled off the sodding menu," I lean in towards her wondering if she likes the scent of my new cologne. "'S the only thing this place had going for it."  
  
She scrunches her face into an unpleasant look, "What are you doing?" she inquires.  
  
I'm a bit caught off guard. What am I doing? Flirting? NO! vampires do not flirt with slayers, not unless they're poofy ensouled vampires. "Wha, what do you mean what am ... I ..." Smooth Big Bad, real smooth.  
  
"Here? At this table? Talking to me. Like we're some kind of talking buddies." She sounds irritated, usually I love it when I irritate her, but this time I'm too busy coming up with an excuse to try to vex her further.  
  
"Well, I saw you ... sitting here alone. Thought, I don't know, you could, maybe do with a bit of, uh, you know, company." She quirks and eyebrow at me and I'm disgusted with myself for being such a Nancy. "Suit yourself!" I reply trying to maintain my dignity. I'm about to leave when I see her look back at the dance floor, "Although." I sit back down wondering if I can finally win he over tonight. "It's just, we took on that Glory chippie together, I was right there with you, fightin' the fight."  
  
"Actually, you were sleeping the sleep of the knocked unconscious," she reminds me. Oh, so she's going to play that game.  
  
"Still, points for intent." I argue. She looks doubtful and I begin to lose hope. "You'd think that would be enough to cut me a sliver of slack. Earn a little consideration, respect."  
  
I'm rudely interrupted by the whelp. "Hey, uh, Evil Dead, you're in my seat."  
  
I'm done dealing with this. I knew I hated these people for a reason. " Buggar it." I knock over a beer bottle as a distracting as I pocket the whelp's money laying on the table. I head in the direction of the bar, I need some booze, who am I kidding, I always need booze. Just as I'm paying for my bourbon, the construction worker shows up to scold me on what a naughty boy I've been for stealing his money. Sometimes I think annoying this boy is almost as fun as annoying the slayer, usually less painful as well actually.  
  
That's when I notice Buffy chatting with some bloke over by the sofa. All the fun is gone out of our argument. I need to get out of her, this girl drives me bloody INSANE!  
  
~~  
  
I steal the paper out of an old mans hands at the bus stop, ignoring his shouts of anger, oh yeah, I'm still the Big Bad. Looks like there's a new badass vamp in town. And I care because why? Well, there are some sorry minions living near the scene of the mass murder (this vamp obviously wasn't just killing to feed), maybe the slayer would like to know about these vamps. Maybe she'd like me to show her. Maybe I could show her some other things. 


End file.
